Love, Magic and Madness
by Nightdancer87
Summary: Lyra would love him till all the stars burned out, even if he was a madman. Post Thor/Pre-Avengers. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Seven months, three weeks and nine days. That's how long it had been. Since Loki fell. Fell into space, into an abyss, into nothingness. She could not help but count the days, the hours even. But she knew it was pointless, hopeless to believe that he would return. How could he? Heimdall could not see him and his own family mourned him as lost forever. Lyra could not help it though. There was still a tiny spark in the bottom of her heart that one day she would see his face again. Her dark prince.

Lyra had known Loki for a long time. A highborn maiden who was a lady in waiting to the queen his mother, she had a room in the palace and often found herself in the presence of both princes. Thor was always kind to her, but she was never very interested in him. He was more interested in himself than anyone else and had plenty of admirers, especially female ones. Thor had two primary pursuits, doing battle and telling stories of said battles. He was gifted at entertaining, or at least being the center of attention, Lyra had to give him that. But Thor never intrigued her, not the way Loki did.

Though living in Thor's shadow, Loki was always the more complex and interesting of the two brothers. Not an unskilled fighter, but a far superior sorcerer, Loki radiated a quality that was almost sinister at times. He was quiet, calm and composed. His expression always suggested that he was thinking about something, analyzing something or making some sort of calculation. There was no argument that Loki was the more intelligent of the pair, and he was known to spend many hours or even days in the great library.

Lyra noticed Loki long before he had noticed her. He had been a particularly mischievous boy and did not notice that girls existed until he was a bit older. And even then, Loki kept his distance for a long time. Gifted in so many ways, but not with females. That had endeared him to her even more. His shyness had pulled heavily on her heart strings. He was so confident in so many other ways, but not with women. He had spent too many years watching countless females throw themselves at his brother while never giving him a passing glance. But for Lyra, there had only ever been Loki, long before even he knew it.

Once Loki became aware of girls, his fancy almost instantly settled on Lyra. He had courted her carefully. At first, they would stare at each other for a bit too long. Across banquet tables, across the great hall, passing in the palace corridors. One of them would finally be unnerved and look away, convincing themselves that the other was not purposefully holding their gaze and they had just imagined it. Eventually, Loki became bolder and would stare at her as long as he pleased, as no one ever seemed to pay enough attention to him to notice, especially if Thor was in the room. Lyra found his constant gaze unnerving but exhilarating at the same time. Like most Asgardians, she feared Loki to a point. Not as much as most, but the dark prince was largely a mystery. He did not even look like the rest of his family. Jet hair and green eyes as opposed to his family's golden hair and blue eyes. Loki was the antithesis of Thor in every way. And Lyra had loved that.

Stealing glances eventually turned into more. Lyra would find herself being followed by him. Not close enough that anyone other than her would notice, but following her all the same. One day he had followed her out into the gardens. Walking through the maze of bushes and trees, they were finally alone. He closed the distance between them and Lyra tried to keep her breath steady. She had never been alone with him before. She had often dreamt of it, wondered what it would be like, but now that it was upon her she was suddenly frightened.

"My prince," she said and bowed. She raised her head to find him standing in front of her, imprudently close.

"My lady, please do not bow." Came his silky voice.

His voice. It was like none other. It gave her chills.

He did not make to say more, and as Lyra could not stand the butterflies in her stomach she spoke.

"How may I serve you, that you have followed me out into the gardens?"

"I desire nothing from you, only that I might walk with you."

"My prince," she said again and turned to continue walking. He followed, half a step behind her. She felt a little more at ease, not having to look at him. The silence was maddening however. She felt the burden of needing to make conversation.

"I come to the gardens often. I did not realize they were of interest to you."

"It is not the gardens that interest me." Came his simple reply.

"My prince, forgive me, but you know little if anything about me." Lyra spoke plainly. While she was infatuated with Loki, she did not see how or why he should be with her.

"I know you are not like the other maidens. Thor's charms are noticeably lost on you."

"Do I interest you solely because I am immune to the charms of your brother?" she dared to ask. She had not been satisfied with his answer. She longed for him, and wanted more than that.

This comment made Loki frown. She was not falling into his arms as he'd hoped. He really hadn't thought she would, but he had often day dreamed of cornering her in a secluded part of the palace only to have her reciprocate his affections immediately. She was however, as he knew and liked, a much stronger and smarter female.

"You are of interest to me for many reasons, only one of which is your lack of interest in my brother. If you were mad for him like every other maiden in this realm I would not be here."

That was fair, Lyra thought. Why would you want someone if they wanted your brother?

"Besides that, I have observed that you are much more intelligent and talented than your counterparts." Loki continued.

"You flatter me my prince." Lyra replied, blushing and being grateful that he was slightly behind and could not see.

"No, I don't. I have seen you in the great library studying many times, but studying what I wonder?" This was not really a question. His voice hinted that he had observed her and had a fair idea of what she was doing in the library.

"My prince what could I want to study? I am no aspiring scholar or historian. I am lady in the service of your mother the queen." Lyra quickly answered, afraid that he knew exactly what she had been studying and was trying to force her to admit it.

"You do not fool me, my lady. Of all those in Asgard do you really think I would judge your pursuits?"

Lyra's face reddened. So he did know what she practiced in her private hours. Well, he was right. Of all the Asgardians he would be the least taken aback by it. Still, she said nothing.

"When did you discover that you had the gift of magic?" He asked a little more quietly, if anyone were close and might hear.

Lyra sighed. Should she discuss this with him? He was after all, a master of magic, and he already knew about her powers, so it really couldn't hurt, right?

"When I was young. My mother realized it, discouraged it. It is not a pursuit befitting high-born ladies." That was as much an answer as she was willing to give at the moment. She waited anxiously for his reply.

"That seems a waste, don't you think? The potential for such power, left dormant and uncultivated?" He asked. Of course he would think that, but Lyra couldn't imagine the rest of Asgard readily accepting her practice.

"It's not exactly dormant, just…private." Or at least she had thought it was. She wondered how long Loki had known about her abilities and more importantly if he intended to keep them a secret.

"You need a teacher." He said simply. That was not the reply she was looking for. Surely he meant himself? Loki Odinson, prince of Asgard, tutor her in the art of magic? She must be dreaming. She had no idea how to respond to such a statement. She stopped and turned to look at him. It was a bit too sudden for him to stop without being a breath from her face. She breathed deeply and looked up into his emerald eyes. He was a tall man, a head taller than her, his imposing size making her feel small and vulnerable. His presence was a bit overwhelming, especially so close. He naturally radiated an energy that was, for lack of any better word, intimidating. Not like his father, who radiated a feeling of absolute power and grandeur. Loki gave you a feeling that you should be frightened, even if you didn't know why.

"You need a teacher." He said again, with more finality this time.

"And who better than you, my prince?" She asked.

A mischievous and almost sinister smile spread across his face as he gazed down at her. The sparkle in his eyes that was always there intensified, and Lyra could not help but hold his gaze as she had done countless times before.

"If you are willing, then so I am." Again, with his simple replies. He always seemed to speak slowly, so that each word was more impactful than if another was speaking. He was not an individual who spoke at great length but he was undeniably persuasive when he did.

"This is not something I want anyone to know about—" Lyra began but he cut her off.

"It will be our secret then. I am very good at keeping secrets." He said still smiling that smile.

Lyra sighed again. She could not help but finally smile at him, timidly, innocently. Her smile was her answer. Loki had loved that. She was so innocent now. She would not always be. Not after he had taught everything he wanted to, magical and otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

That day in the gardens seemed so long ago now. The hours since his fall had stretched on like days, days like years. Lyra felt like a ghost now, slowly moving through life with no purpose, only a shadow of the vibrant girl she had once been. Smiling proved almost impossible, but she forced one when in the queen's presence. As for her powers that had grown so strong under the instruction of her love, they suffered too. She could still perform spells and illusions, but they lacked the potency they once had. They also stung as they served only to remind her of him. There was no spell that could bring him back, and so magic seemed largely useless to her now.

She tried desperately during the day to not think of him. To focus on something else. But he would always creep back into her mind. The magic that they had practiced together had forged a strong bond between the two of them, and she feared that she would never be free of him. That she would spend the rest of eternity wandering like a shade, not alive but not dead either. Not long before Loki fell, he told her of a spell that could bind them together forever, bind their very souls, when they could finally marry. Loki felt certain that his father would let them marry, as it was Thor's betrothed who would become queen one day and was the one that father would demand on choosing himself. They had been so close to forever, and now they could not be farther apart.

Their relationship had eventually become known to most in the palace. They had managed to hide their magic but not the fact that they spent so much time together. Everyone naturally assumed that they were simply courting. Loki would be expected to take a bride someday anyway, and Lyra was a highborn maiden and one suitable for him to court. Frigga liked Lyra very much and her approval had won Odin's approval as well. Their courtship began and initially centered around magic, but it soon gave way to other things. Lyra had not allowed Loki to stay the night with her, as he had desperately wanted, because she wanted to be married first. Loki had not pressured her, but it was difficult for him. She sorely regretted that decision now, now that she would never feel his touch again. It would not have mattered now if they had spent every night of their courtship intertwined in each other. She wished it had been so.

Lyra was relieved of her duties for the day and walked out into the gardens to get some fresh air. She knew it would not do her any real good, but she went at the suggestion of the queen anyway. Everything in and outside of the palace reminded her of him. She simply could not escape his presence. Her life was destined to be a monument to his she feared. Sometimes, she thought she could still smell him even. It was worse today than usual. His smelled was clean, and a bit like leather. Lyra inhaled deeply, pulling in that scent as well as the flowers around her. Lyra loved flowers, and one of the first spells Loki had taught her was how to grow flowers in the palm of her hands. Lilies were her favorite. Sometimes, when they would sit talking, or just silently enjoying each other's presence, he would make a lily sprout up in her hands. It was one of his quite little ways of saying I love you. She could not bear to look at lilies now. But then nothing in life was beautiful to her anymore.

* * *

It may seem strange, stupid even that after attempting to kill your brother, usurp the throne, and destroy an entire planet that the first thing you do when everyone thought you were dead is go home. Loki had fallen so far from Asgard, seen so many realms and creatures that the Asgardians could not even dream of, had known he could never really go home now. But he had to. He had to see Lyra again.

It had been difficult to let go of his brother, to fall into the black nothingness of space knowing he would never see her again. But what life could they have after all that had transpired? Now that father had awakened and disapproved? Now that his brother had returned to claim the throne? Whatever punishment his father would devise he was sure it would include a life without his beloved. What could he have offered Lyra then? She was lost to him whether he fell or not, and living in Asgard but being parted from her would be too much to bear. So Loki had let go, and resigned himself to a quiet, lonely death among the stars.

But that had not been his destiny. He had not died. Instead, he had discovered a way to regain the title of king. If not on Asgard, then on Midgard.

But before he could do that, he must see her again. He knew well how to make sure Heimdall did not detect his presence in Asgard, he had done it so many times before. The only challenge would be getting his beloved alone. He was worried however by the possibility that she would not be happy to see him. He had not told her of his plan to destroy the Joutenhiem and she had no idea that he tried to prevent his brother from returning from Midgard. He wanted to maintain her innocence in all such matters. It was entirely possible that she thought him a monster now, and or that she had been furious and betrayed by his falling, by leaving her with no warning, no goodbye. He felt had made her many promises and delivered on few of them. He had not married her, had not taught her how to be a lover, had not sired children with her. He only hoped that she could forgive him in time. He would have to observe her before he revealed himself to her. He had to go undiscovered by all else in the realm, at least long enough to carry out his plans on Midgard.

The sun would be setting soon. Loki looked up at the sky and wished for a moment that he had some deity to beseech, that there was some god out there that would hear his silent prayer. He could of course use magic to calm her if she made to resist him, but he would not have that. He wanted her honest reaction to his homecoming, whatever that was. He had to know if her feelings still mirrored his. He just hoped that his heart was strong enough to bare the truth.


End file.
